fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fretka traci głowę/scenariusz
Fretka obchodzi swoje piętnaste urodziny. Rodzice z tej okazji zabierają ją do Mount Rushmore za namową Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy mają bowiem plan, aby w skale obok twarzy prezydentów wykuć twarz swojej siostry. Dundersztyc chce przekopać się pod ziemią i zrobić tam płatną autostradę. Fretka traci głowę (Fineasz i Ferb leżą w swoim pokoju w łóżkach.) Narrator: Fretka traci głowę. Fineasz: (Spogląda na kalendarz.) Racja! Ej Ferb, (Rzuca w brata swoją poduszką, by go obudzić. Ferb budzi się.) dziś urodziny Fretki. W zeszłym roku nam trochę nie wyszło... (Retrospekcja chłopców, w której z tortu urodzinowego Fretki wyskakuje wielki goryl. '') '''Fretka w retrospekcji': Aaaaa! (Ucieka przed gorylem.) (Z powrotem w pokoju chłopców) Fineasz: Tak, daliśmy plamę. W tym roku przygotujemy coś wielkiego. (Piosenka Fretka (piosenka)) To Fretka Prawie jak Wenus z Milo lecz ma nieurwane ramiona I cała składa się z zalet tych o najwyższej jakości To jest powód, że trudno z modliszką jest ją porównać. Fretka! Tak jak ten napis głosi, Fretka! Bardzo dobre swetry nosi Fretka! Na mleko straszne uczulenie Fretka! Doprawdy cudna jest szalenie. (Pepe terkocze.) Fretka: Pepe? (Wchodzi do kuchni.) To coś jest zdaje się twoje! Linda: Wszystkiego dobrego Fretka. Zrobiłam ci urodzinowe śniadanko. Lawrence: A potem będzie jeszcze niespodzianka. Fretka: Co to jest? Gdzie to jest? Lawrence: Musimy gdzieś pojechać. Fretka: Uuuu! (Jadą wvsamochodzie do Mount Rushmore.) Fretka: Czy to sklep? Linda: Nie! Fretka: Dobra. Może jednak sklep. Lawrence: Nie to nie jest sklep. Fretka: Zaraz. Błagam, chyba nie jedziemy do Mount Rushmore. Linda: To wspaniałe miejsce. Czterej amerykańscy prezydenci wyrzeźbieni na zboczu góry. Lawrence: To pomysł Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz: Nie ma za co. (Na parkingu, wszyscy wysiedli z samochodu, oprócz Lawrence'a.) Lawrence: Dobra, wy już możecie iść, ja zaparkuje samochód i zaraz do was dołączę. (Odjeżdża w poszukiwaniu miejsca parkingowego.) Fineasz: My wejdziemy na górę. Chodź Pepe. (Odchodzi z Ferbem i Pepe.) Linda: Dobra! My zaraz was dogonimy! (W sklepie) Linda: Kochanie, dziś twoje urodziny. Możesz sobie wybrać co chcesz. Ooooo, jakie fajne skaczące prezydenckie główki. Fretka: Mamo, żenada. Linda: Dobra, to może ta słodka przytulanka pan Lincoln. Fretka: (Fretka zauważa Jeremoasza przy stoisku z hot-dogami.) O, Jeremiasz! (Podchodzi do chłopaka.) Cześć Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka. Fretka: Co ty tu robisz? Jeremiasz: A mamy taki program wymiany, więc jestem w rożnych miejscach. Fretka: (Zauważa za oknem braci z różnymi sprzętami.) E... Ech... Dziś są moje urodziny i.. E... Ja...e... Coś muszę sprawdzić. Wracam za chwilę. (Wybiega na zewnątrz, w poszukiwaniu braci.) Gdzie oni są? (Z powrotem w sklepie, Izabela z zastępem Ogników podchodzi do Lindy.) Izabela: Dzień dobry pani! Linda: O, cześć Izabelo. Skąd wy się tu wzięłyście? Izabela: Jesteśmy na wycieczce. A... Fineasz też tu jest? Linda: Aha! Razem z Ferbem na górze. (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą na górę.) Fineasz: Mam pewien pomysł (Ferb pokazuje kciuka.) Ej, gdzie Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez śmietnik w Mount Rushmore i jedzie do bazy bardzo długą rurą.) Du bi du bi du ba (X6) Monogram: Witam Agencie P. Doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Odkryliśmy, że ma nową kryjówkę w głowie Lincolna w Mount Rushmore. Wiem dopiero tam byłeś. Nasz błąd. Kiepsko u nas z planowaniem. Przepraszam. (Z powrotem Pepe wraca do Mount Rushmore i wychodzi przez śmietnik, ale dyskretnie, ponieważ obok stoi Fretka.) Fretka: Fineasz! Ferb! Oh! (Fretka przechodzi obok rodziny, która obserwuje Fineasz i Ferba przez lunetę.) Mężczyzna: Ej, skarbie, zobacz co te dzieciaki wyprawiają tam na górze. Fretka: Niech mnie pan tu puści. (Fretka zagląda do lunety i widzi Fineasza i Ferba robiących coś na górze Rushmore.) O?! Mamo! (Podbiega do Lindy.) Mamo musisz teraz coś zobaczyć. Linda: (Zagląda przez lunetę, ale ta nagle się wyłącza.) O! Wyłączyło się. Fretka: G… Oh! (Wrzuca kolejną monetę i ustawia lunetę tak, by mama mogła zobaczyć co robią Fineasz i Ferb.) Już widać. Linda: Ooo… (Przed nimi włącza się gejzer) jaki piękny gejzer. Bardzo ciekawe. Wracam do sklepu z upominkami. (Odchodzi.) (Pepe dostaje się do kryjówki Dundersztyca w górze Mount Rushmore prezvmaszynę wiercącą.) Dundersztyc: A! Pepe Pan Dziobak. Twoje wyczucie jest niezawodne. A niezawodne znaczy kompletnie zawodne! (Zamyka Pepe w szklanej celi.) He! He! Wkrótce się przekonasz jaki mam świetny plan. Podziwiaj mój wspaniały świdronator. Wywiercę gigantyczny tunel do Chin. Zbuduje płatną autostradę i zbije majątek. A więc jak to mówią w Chinach - arrivederci! (Dundersztyc zaczyna wiercić dziurę.) (Pepe rusza za nim w swojej maszynie wiercącej.) (Na górze) Fineasz: (Zsuwa się na linie po zboczu góry.) Dobra, od czego by tu zacząć? Izabela: (Podchodzi do chłopaka.) Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Niespodziankę. Izabela: Pomóc wam? Fineasz: Możesz stać na czatach. Izabela: Już lecę! (Izabela wchodzi na drzewo i obserwuje przez lornetkę, czy Fretka nie idzie) (W sklepie) Narrator: Nosimy wielkie kije. Mężczyzna 2: Proszę pani, jeśli weźmie się coś z półki, trzeba to zakupić. Fretka: (Podbiega do mamy przy ladzie z pamiątkami.) Mamo, zobacz co Fineasz i Ferb wyprawiają! (Ma górze Mount Rushmore.) Mężczyzna 3: Ej, chłopcy. Czy wy nie jesteście za młodzi żeby prowadzić prace renowacyjne? Fineasz: (Przez megafon) Tak, tak jesteśmy. Mężczyzna 3: Miło nam, że młodzież interesuje się dziedzictwem narodowym. (Pepe używa swojej maszyny wkrętła, by dostać się do Dundersztyca i go atakuje) System: (Świdroinator dostaje przewierca się do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się ciepła magma.) Przegrzanie kadłuba, Przegrzanie kadłuba. Dundersztyc: Kompletnie zapomniałem o ciekłej lawie we wnętrzu Ziemi! (Pepe zawraca świdroinator by uciec przed nadpływającą magmą.) O nie! Ta lawa chce nas zalać? Pepe: (Wierci dziurę w ziemi swoim wiertłem, by lawa zmieniła kierunek.) Dundersztyc: Lawa zmienia kierunek. Uratowałeś nas panie dziobaku. Udało się. (Wiertło Pepe zmienia kierunek i tworzy dziurę przed Pepe i Dundersztycem, a lawa następnie pojawia się przed nimi.) Nie żebym był marudny, ale ta lawa tu do nas wraca! Szybciej! (Świdroinator skręca, by uniknąć lawy.) (Fretka prowadzi mamę na taras widokowy, by zobaczyła co robią Fineasz i Ferb.) Fretka: Zaraz zobaczysz co oni wyczyniają Izabela: (Do Fineasz i Ferba.) Ona tu idzie. (Fineasz i Ferb przyśpieszją budowę.) Jest już coraz bliżej. (Fretka wchodzi z mamą na taras widokowy.) Fineasz: Możemy się teraz nie wyrobić. Szybko plan B. Izabela: (Przez megafon.) Plan B dziewczęta! (Ogniki ciągną wielkie płótno z sztucznym rysunkiem Mount Rushmore, by zasłonić górę.) Fretka: Przeżyjesz szok jak zobaczysz to co chcę ci pokazać. (Fineasz i Ferba zasłaniają skalę wielkim rysunkiem.) Linda: (Patrzy na sztuczny rysunek.) No, na zdjęciach wygląda to lepiej. O, to tata (Odbiera telefon.) Lawrence: (Znajduje miejsce parkingowe.) Cześć kochanie! Znalazłem wreszcie miejsce na rewelacyjnym parkingu! Linda:Fajnie! (Schodzi z punktu widokowego.) Spotkamy się w sklepie, muszę kupić ten wielki kij. (Płótno opada i ukazuje się oczom Fretki góra z fragmentem zasłoniętym płachtą.) Fineasz: Teraz! (Fineasz i Ferb ciągną za liny, płachta spada i Fretce ukazuje się nieudana jej twarz wyrzeźbiona na zboczu.) Ups! (Ferb uderza młotkiem o kamień, który powoduje, że karykatura Fretki zamienia się w jej twarz.) Fretka: (płacze) to jest, eh… to jest…, to jest przecudne! (Płacze.) Mamo! (Zbiega po schodach i na ostatnich szczeblach potyka się i spada na brzuch na parkingu.) Mamo, muszę ci coś natychmiast pokazać! Szybko, chodź już! Linda: (Wchodzi po schodach.) Fretka, czy ty znowu chcesz ich w coś wrobić? Fretka: (Czeka na nią na górze.) Nie, nie, nie! To coś wspaniałego. Najfajniejszy prezent jaki w życiu dostałam. Linda: Słuchaj Fretka. Już drugi raz każesz mi się tu dziś wdrapywać. Jak nic schudłam ze dwa rozmiary. Fretka: Szybko, chodź. Dundersztyc: (Dundersztyca wiertło przedostaje się na zewnątrz przez miejsce gdzie jest wyrzeźbiony nos Fretka.) Aaaa! (Pepe ucieka z wiertła Dundersztyca.) Ej, a ty dokąd? Aaaa! (Wpada w błoto.) Nic mi nie jest. (Wiertło się włącza i Dundersztyc wylatuje z maszyny.) Aaaa! Wstydził byś się dziobaku ty! Fretka: Szybciej mamo, zaraz zdębiejesz. (Widzi, że wyciekająca lawa niszczy jej rzeźbę.) E? Uch! (Spływająca ława styka się z wodą i zastyga, przez co rzeźba Fretka znika.) Linda: (Linda doszła na górę.) Uch, doczłapałam się. Co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać? Fretka: Ale? Ale? (Spoglądają na pierwotne Mount Rushmore.) Linda: Masz rację, to coś pięknego. (Przytula córkę.) Ahaha! Wszystkiego najlepszego (całuje Fretkę.) chodź, znajdziemy teraz tatę! Fretka: Ach. (Z rozczarowania wali w barierkę głową. Podchodzą do niej bracia i siadają na barierce.) Fineasz: Podobał ci się prezent? Fretka: Aha! Gh… (Odchodzi.) Ferb: Był zdecydowanie lepszy niż ten goryl w torcie. (Fretka schodzi z punktu widokowego i spotyka Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Ej, Fretka! Mam teraz przerwę, więc chciałbym ci to dać na urodziny. (Daje Fretce prezent.) Widziałem, że to oglądałaś. Fretka: (Wyjmuje z pudełka skaczące głowy prezydentów.) Skaczące główki prezydentów? Jeremiasz: Fajne nie?! Fretka: Och! Marzyłam o takich od zawsze! Jeremiasz: Ekstra! Muszę wracać. Trzymaj się. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: To były moje najlepsze urodziny w życiu! (W tle Pepe opuszcza się na spadochronie.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1